Live and Learn
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Slash, Drake&Josh si, algo obvio , pequeños drabbles sobre los hermanastros y su relación.


**Nota introductoria: SLASH HERMANASTROS!!! Es todo lo que diré, así que recuerden, si no les gusta el slash, mejor no lo lean (aunque solo son insinuaciones, pero igual advierto).**

"**Live and Learn"**

**Curiosidad**

Josh es curioso por naturaleza. Quizás por esa razón los deberes escolares, la cocina, la magia y arreglar cosas se le facilitaba mucho. Siempre le gustó saber como se hacían esos platillos que veía en televisión, o tratar de imitar a su mago favorito, aun cuando los trucos nunca le funcionaban como él esperaba. Por lo tanto, cuando escuchó a Drake murmurar su nombre entre sueños, invariablemente tendría que averiguar de qué se trataba todo el asunto. Porque de todas las veces que ha escuchado hablar a su hermano dormido, es la primera ocasión, en 3 años, que dice su nombre. Josh es curioso por naturaleza. Y este misterio no se le iría de las manos.

**Amor**

Drake se aseguraba de que las chicas con las que salía no dijeran la peligrosa palabra que empieza con "A". Si sentía que alguna podía llegar a decirlo, lo cortaba antes de que siguiera creciendo. No estaba listo para eso. Solo quiere divertirse, sin compromisos, y esa palabra siempre te ata… te hace exclusivo de alguien. De la única persona que siempre le gustaba escucharla, es de Josh. Porque sabía que no esperaba nada a cambio. No exigía ni se ponía emocional. Solo quiere hacerle saber lo que siente. Para Josh, las palabras tienen un verdadero significado. Las dice realmente sintiéndolas. Para Drake, no es tan fácil. Prefiere demostrarlo de otra forma. Por eso sabe que no es necesario decir esa palabra. Tiene su método para demostrar sus sentimientos. Y Josh es el único que sabe descifrar ese método. Drake jamás diría la palabra con "A", pero eso no significa que no la sienta también.

**Odio**

Drake Parker odia a muchas personas. A Hewett, por siempre querer sabotearlo en el concurso de talentos. A ese chico que siempre quiere ganarle su lugar en el almuerzo. A la profesora Hafer (aunque ese es mutuo). Pero quizás a la persona que odia más, es a Mindy Crenshaw. Y no porque quiso incriminarlo para que lo suspendieran, con la broma del auto en la escuela. Ni porque siempre que lo ve, trata de ridiculizarlo por su poco interés en cuanto al ámbito escolar. Todo eso a Drake no le importaba. La única razón que tenía para odiar a Mindy, es que, de alguna forma, logra quitarle su tiempo con Josh. Y esa, para él, es una buena razón. Así que mientras siga con Josh, Mindy será la persona a la que Drake Parker odia más.

**Enojo**

Desde que era niño, Drake aprendió que quien se enojaba, perdía. Entre mas hiciera rabietas, menos lograba sus objetivos. Para Josh, sin embargo, Drake era alguien que mostraba sus emociones corporalmente. Si estaba muy feliz, agitaba los brazos y se lanzaba a abrazarlo. Cuando se sentía triste, se ponía en un rincón con su guitarra, haciendo pucheros. Incluso cuando quería fingir indiferencia, tenía cierta expresión. Pero nunca había visto a Drake enojado. Hasta esa noche, cuando le canceló sus planes previos, porque tenía que ayudar a Mindy con su tarea de ciencias. Su cara se puso totalmente roja, y apretó los puños, como si imaginara que estrangulaba a alguien. Después salió sin decir una sola palabra, azotando la puerta. Josh pensó que era imposible que Drake se enojara. Ahora comprobaba que no era así. Y Drake vio que solo reaccionaba de esa manera con su hermanastro. Fue él único que tuvo la cualidad de hacerlo enojar. Quien se enoja, pierde. Y Drake había perdido ante Josh.

**Celos**

Josh no se consideraba celoso. De hecho a veces confundía las cosas, y pecaba de "ingenuo". Su hermanastro salía, y se daba la gran vida. Se imaginaba que sería muy divertido ser él, pero no sentía celos. Poco después comenzó a sentirlos de ella. Porque aun cuando su relación con Drake se estrechaba cada día mas, siempre estaba ella. Drake recurría a ambos cuando se sentía triste, o molesto. Y en ocasiones Josh se preguntaba si le llegara a dar a escoger a Drake entre los dos, a quien elegiría. Era con la única que dudaba que él fuera por quien se decidiera, lo sabe, es una gran rival. Porque entre Josh, y la guitarra de Drake… no tenía idea de a quien escogería.

**Paciencia**

Megan llevaba 4 horas trabajando en este proyecto. Cualquiera hubiera desistido ya, pero no ella. Una de sus cualidades es la paciencia. Claro que a veces perdía la calma, como cuando Josh tenía esa camisa de la suerte y nada de lo que hacía funcionaba. Terminó su tarea, y sonrío. Este era uno de sus mejores trabajos. Cuando escuchó el "¡¡MEGAN!!" de sus hermanos, supo que su trabajo ya había dado frutos. Últimamente algo pasaba con esos dos, que era más difícil molestarlos. No sabía bien que era, pero algo había. Veía como sus bromas perdían efecto ante algo más. No importaba. A Megan le gustaban los retos.

**Decepción**

Mindy no es una persona tonta. De hecho, se jactaba de notar muchas cosas que para los demás, pasan desapercibidas. No sabía si era porque no querían hacerlo, o de verdad no las veían. Ella si. Observaba cuidadosamente, y ataba cabos fácilmente. Nunca fue un problema, hasta ahora. Ahora que veía la relación estrecha entre Drake y Josh. Porque aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta, ahí existía algo que iba más allá del amor fraternal. Era mas profundo de lo que ellos pueden imaginarse, eso es obvio, pero ella si lo notaba. Mindy no es tonta. Y ahora, que le dolía ver como perdía a su novio, quisiera serlo.

**Amistad**

Drake siempre tuvo amigos. La popularidad era algo que se le daba naturalmente, así que jamás tuvo problemas para socializar. Al tratar de enseñar a Josh a como hacerlo, vio que quizás estaba equivocado. Siempre se metía en problemas por hacer lo que sus amigos le sugerían, o lo que a él se le ocurría, y nadie le decía que era problemático (por no decir estúpido). Josh siempre decía palabras como "esta mal", "no es ético", o "te meterás en problemas". Después se molestaba porque a pesar de todo, se salía con la suya, sin castigos, sin regaños. Hacia cosas "incorrectas", y aun así se salía con la suya. Pero para Drake, el simple hecho de que se preocupe por lo que le pueda pasar, es mas que suficiente. Aun cuando no vaya a hacerle caso, que se moleste en decirle el mismo sermón una y otra vez, le hizo notar a Drake que nunca antes había tenido un amigo… hasta que conoció a Josh.

**Indiferencia**

Josh ya había tenido suficiente. No mintió cuando dijo que no estaba molesto porque Drake, una vez más, había puesto sus prioridades claras. Las chicas son más importantes que él. No estaba molesto. Simplemente ya había terminado con todo eso. Ya no iba a afectarle toda la situación… Drake sería solo su compañero de cuarto, más no su hermano. Solo tendría que tolerarlo, hasta que se fuera a la Universidad. Es todo. Josh ya había tenido suficiente, y ahora Drake tendría que vivir con el hecho de que para él, ya no había un lazo que los unía. Simplemente no había nada más.

**Miedo**

Cuando Drake entró a su habitación, la vio llena de papeles y folletos de Universidades. En medio de todos ellos, distinguía la cabeza de Josh. Cierto. Últimamente Josh buscaba la mejor opción para después de graduarse. Primero fue Harvard. Muy ambicioso. Yale, muy elitista. Princeton, Brown… nombres iban y venían, mientras trataba de decidirse. Drake no pensaba mucho en eso. Su música era lo único en lo que se enfocaba, más que seguir estudiando. Aun cuando Josh le sugirió tratar en Jillian para que pudiera tener… de ahí, dejó de ponerle atención. La vida Universitaria era para Josh, no para él. Cuando se acercó, y Josh comenzó a hablar emocionado sobre Yale, se dio cuenta de que esa era la escogida. Y mientras le seguía diciendo sobre todas las actividades que realizaría, se sintió un poco mareado. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, y su estomago se sentía raro. No fue sino hasta que Josh le preguntó si estaba bien, que lo descubrió. Sentía miedo. Miedo, porque Yale esta a kilómetros de distancia… y eso significaba que ya no vería a Josh. Y por más ridículo que parezca, Drake no había pensado en eso. Ahora, viendo el folleto de Yale, se daba cuenta de que nada es para siempre. Y perder a Josh estaba mas cerca de lo que él imaginaba.

**Tristeza**

Josh nunca pensó en que podría ser suplantado. No lo hubiera notado, si no es por Megan. Pensaba que Jerry era muy parecido a él, es todo. Pero de ahí, a que deliberadamente Drake lo hiciera a un lado por Jerry, había una gran diferencia. Ahora veía que no es así. Drake lo sustituyó con alguien más, lo que le mostraba que poco lo valoraba su hermanastro. Y eso, por alguna extraña razón, le dolía. Le dolía como no debería, lo que lo llevaba a otro descubrimiento. Que quizás quería mucho mas a Drake, de lo que él imaginaba. No estaba listo para admitirlo, aun no, pero eso no hacía que el dolor desapareciera… Josh tendría que aprender a vivir con él.

**Felicidad**

Mientras ve a Josh haciendo un truco de magia, Drake no puede evitar sonreír. Josh siempre intentaba hacer las cosas bien, y le salían mal. Y eso es simplemente divertido. Josh no lo sabe, pero es lo que le da felicidad a Drake. Aun cuando no se de cuenta de cómo lo hace. Desde los planes extraños, hasta ir a los cinemas a burlarse de él, o ver televisión. Cada cosa que compartía con Josh, lo hacía feliz. Incluso antes de que su mamá decidiera casarse con el papá de Josh. Cuando se presentó a la mesa de los populares, diciendo que tenía un truco fantástico, y se llenó de aceitunas las fosas nasales… fue algo que lo hizo reír mucho. Y entonces, mientras lo veía alejarse rumiando con una de las aceitunas, no pudo evitar sentirse alegre. En el fondo, Drake siempre supo que ese niño con aceitunas atoradas en la nariz, iba a hacerlo feliz.

**Orgullo**

Josh siempre cedía mucho. Eso era algo que estaba en su naturaleza. No se consideraba alguien orgulloso o terco. Drake, por el contrario, si lo era. Cuando se equivocaba, siempre tenía una justificación para ello. No podía decir solo "Lo siento". No, tenía que decir que todos los demás tenían la culpa, menos él. Esta vez no era la excepción. Por eso cuando Josh vio que su hermanastro se humillaba públicamente en el salón de clases, tan solo para decirle "lo siento", lo paralizó. Escucharle decir que lo necesitaba mas de lo que Josh lo necesita a él, y que lo sentía, mientras todos lo miraban extrañados, y verlo casi al borde de las lágrimas, simplemente era demasiado. Cuando el profesor le preguntó si quería salir a hablar con Drake, contestó que no, no porque quisiera hacerlo sufrir, sino porque quería pensar que había pasado. Y es que esta vez, Josh fue el orgulloso. Esta vez fue él quien puso la pauta, y Drake fue quien cedió. En el fondo, todos somos orgullosos. Josh no es la excepción, y se dio cuenta de la forma más inesperada. Haciendo absolutamente nada.

**Envidia**

Siempre estaban juntos. A la hora del almuerzo. En clases. Incluso durante los ensayos de la banda. Era como si no quisieran separarse por nada del mundo. Gabrielle comenzaba a sospechar que si quería hablar con Drake para aclarar su relación, tendría que ser frente a su hermano. En el momento que Josh aparecía, ella era invisible, y Drake le dedicaba toda su atención. Cuando Josh no estaba cerca, Drake parecía ausente. Como si su mente se hubiera ido con él. No entendía las razones, pero si sabía que el amor de esos dos era muy profundo. No tenía hermanos o hermanas, así que no tenía idea de cuanto podía llegar a ser el amor fraternal, pero para ella, no lo era. Por eso quería hablar con Drake, para ver si se daba cuenta de toda la situación. Envidiaba las miradas que su aparente novio le dirigía a Josh, o como se entendían aun sin palabras. Cualquier chica lo envidiaría. Porque parecía que Drake Parker, el chico mas popular de la escuela, al fin se había enamorado. El único inconveniente: Era de su hermanastro.

**Maldad**

Megan era catalogada como "malvada". Josh siempre se lo decía, y aunque no lo había meditado mucho, comenzó a creer que lo era. Por eso disfrutaba mucho sus planes, y como el par de bobos seguían cayendo en cada una de las trampas. Cuando Josh la señalaba con el dedo índice, y recalcaba que lo era, le daba alegría. Lo veía como un halago. Por eso, cuando entró a la sala, y vio al par de bobos besándose, no supo que hacer. De todo lo que podía esperar, esto era… insuperable. Su primera idea fue tomar una fotografía, y chantajearlos. Después de todo siempre va un paso delante de ellos. Iba a hacerlo, pero en lugar de eso, suspiró, dio la media vuelta, y regresó a la cocina. Gritó, avisando que se dirigía a la sala, y cuando abrió la puerta, los vio separados, uno en cada extremo del sillón, como si nada hubiera pasado. Se sentó en medio, y cuando Drake le preguntó si le había puesto salsa picante a su soda, y Josh le dijo de nuevo "¡Malvada!", sonrío. Tal vez no era tan mala después de todo, pero había cosas que no podía dejar pasar.

**Pasión**

Josh sabía que estaba mal dejarse llevar por la pasión. Comenzó con un beso, y después… ya no pudieron detenerse. A Drake no parecía importarle, pero a él si. Quizás para él Josh era solo otra chica más (casi). Para Josh, sin embargo, todo esto tenía repercusiones emocionales que no sabía como controlar. Por eso debía ponerle un alto. Ya no podía permitir que pasara de nuevo, por su tranquilidad, y si quería poder seguir adelante. Estaba determinado a hacerlo, y nada de lo que dijera Drake iba a hacer que cambiara de opinión. Drake pareció entender bien, hasta que comenzó a besarlo de nuevo. Bueno… ¿Qué tanto es una mas? Pero esta era la última vez. Prometido. Ya no se dejaría guiar de nuevo por la pasión, después de esta ocasión. Una vez mas no haría daño.

**Soledad**

Drake había decorado su habitación a su gusto. Y se veía genial, claro¿Qué se esperaba? ÉL era genial. Claro que Josh insistió en ponerle un par de cosas, y sorprendentemente, le agradó. Se veía más genial todavía. Se convirtió en su lugar favorito de toda la casa. Donde se hacían planes, donde se conversaba, donde podía componer canciones, incluso donde Megan planeaba sus trampas. Amaba esa habitación. Pero ahora que la tenía de nuevo para él, no le gustaba. Se le hacía fría, muy grande, y francamente, un poco incomoda. Por eso evitaba pasar tiempo ahí. Sabía bien la causa de su repentino rechazo a la habitación. Josh se había ido. Ahora estaba solo.

**THE END**

_Notas:_

_Indiferencia: Basado en "Josh is Done"_

_Tristeza: Basado en "Drew and Jerry"_

_Orgullo: Basado en "Josh is Done"_


End file.
